Severely
by NZSaraGI
Summary: Chiara Vargas es la primogénita de la familia más adinerada e influyente, mientras que Antonio Fernández Carriedo es el hijo de la segunda familia más influyente. Al no tener los Vargas un descendiente varón y los Fernández una constante lucha por superar a los primeros se decide que haya una unión, pero esto no fue obra de las cabezas de ninguna de las dos familias.
1. Chapter 1

**Holi... He venido a traerles una historia nueva.**

**Ya que este fic lo he escrito bastante largo he decidido actualizar dos veces por semana, o al menos eso fue lo que me propuse, el próximo capitulo lo subiré el jueves.**

**En cuanto al titulo he decidido ese por que así se llama una canción de FTIsland que va un poco de acuerdo con la historia, digo, por si quieren escucharla ;) **

* * *

El traqueteo del carruaje era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro. Había un silencio incomodo, mi esposo estaba frente de mi mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes, un color verde esmeralda hipnotizante. En ocasiones me permitía posar la mirada la mirada en ellos, pero de inmediato la apartaba.

Él me recorría con la vista, al parecer le agradaba el contacto de mi cabello, cada que está cerca mío tiene que enredar sus dedos entre mi pelo, arruinando el elaborado peinado que suelen hacerme cada día.

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe, me asome por la ventana y pude divisar un enorme castillo, nuestra nueva residencial. Mi esposo se levantó de su asiento, abrió la puerta y bajo, dejo la puerta abierta para que yo pudiera salir.

Me levante y al acercarme a la puerta me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, yo ignore éste gesto y baje sin ayuda alguna.

Al estar fuera del carruaje pude admirar mejor aquella arquitectura.

-Perdone que haya tardado un poco, pero la construcción se retardo y por eso nos vimos en la necesidad de vivir en los aposentos de mis padres. Le ruego me disculpe- se disculpa por algo sin importancia.

-No fue problema, agradezco su consideración al construir esta residencia.

-No es nada, considérelo como un regalo de bodas.

Sorprendente. Y con sorpréndete quiero decir estúpido, el mejor regalo de bodas que podría haberme dado habría sido enviudar.

Me sujete de su brazo y comenzamos a adentrarnos en aquel lugar. Me guió por entre los pasillos, escaleras y ventanales. Llegamos hasta un jardín en la planta alta, éste está decorado con flores de todos los colores, en especial con anchusa itálica, mis flores preferidas, no tengo idea de si es una casualidad o es intencional, ya que no recuerdo haber mencionado en algún momento ese dato.

El jardín da vista al resto del valle ya que nuestra residencia fue construida en la cima del cerro.

Caminamos entre los pasillo y vi que en el centro de este colocaron una fuente. La figura de esta era Venus, la diosa Romana del amor y la belleza. Nos acercamos a ella y para romper el silencio me atreví a preguntar lo que ya sabía.

-¿Es acaso la diosa Venus?

-Así es. Debo decir que aunque se trate de la diosa de la belleza no se compara con la belleza de usted.

-Me alaga.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Está centrada y a los costados hay dos habitaciones más pequeñas que la que supongo será la nuestra, entre ellas hay pasillos que llevan a otro más largo, con grandes ventanales con imágenes romanas.

Entramos por una de las puertas de los costados; la habitación estaba decorada con un papel tapiz de color rojo y flores pintadas en el, del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de oro, los muebles estaban en sintonía con el papel tapiz de color verde.

-Esta será su habitación-lo mire con cara incrédula-. Yo dormiré en una de las habitaciones de los costados, pero cuando tengamos visitas nos veremos en la necesidad de compartir esta habitación para evitar que corran los rumores.

Vaya, después de todo logre el no tener que dormir con él. En la noche de bodas intento tocarme, pero en ese momento corrí a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño de la habitación; al día siguiente se le notaba molesto, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, éramos marido y mujer, y yo debía cumplirle en la cama como toda buena esposa, sin importar qué seguíamos en la necesidad de dormir en la misma cama, después de todo debíamos actuar como un buen matrimonio frente a sus padres y el resto de la sociedad, aún así sigo tan virgen como el día en el que nací.

-Puede quedarse aquí un momento, pero por favor no tarde mucho en bajar- dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Me senté sobre la cama, no quería bajar, yo quería irme de ahí, volver con mi familia, pelearme con mi torpe hermana y que nuestra madre nos riñera por nuestro comportamiento, a mi padre diciéndome que sería una gran madre de familia, a mi alegre abuelo enseñándonos pintura a mi hermana y a mí, aunque yo no fuera tan ágil como ella.

Resbalaron unas lágrimas por mis mejillas y enseguida las sequé con mi pañuelo. Debía renunciar a ese tipo de vida, ahora el hogar de mi familia estaba separado varios kilómetros del que ahora era el mío.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras para ir al comedor. Al entrar en el lugar pude ver a toda la gente de servicio. Él se puso de pie y fue hacia mí.

-Ella es la señorita Chiara Vargas. Como sabrán yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. De ahora en adelante somos los patrones del lugar- nos presentó.

Todos hicieron una reverencia, entre ellos se encontraba una joven que tenía una vestimenta diferente a las demás, su ropa era menos raída; no vestía como campesina.

-Pueden retirarse- dio la orden-. Excepto tú, Guadalupe; permanece por favor.

La joven se detuvo de manera abrupta y volvió para detenerse frente a nosotros.

-Chiara, ella es Guadalupe, será tu nueva dama de compañía.

-Es un placer señorita Vargas- me hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor ayúdala a acomodarse en su habitación.

-Sí señor.

Nos dirigimos al lugar y al llegar ella se quedó plantada en el marco de la puerta, supuse que al no tener confianza estaba esperando mi aprobación.

-Por favor pasa.

La muchacha entró tímidamente, era muy joven aún, si acaso tendría dieciséis años, tampoco era de edad en extremo corta.

Físicamente se podría describir como alguien de estatura un poco corta, de un metro con cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente, su piel era morena y el cabello lo tenía sujeto en un par de trenzas.

-Por favor ayúdame a sacar la ropa de mi baúl.

Comenzó a sacar mis vestidos y a guardarlo en mi nuevo armario.

La chica era indígena, o eso supuse; sus rasgos me decían que no era criolla, como solían ser las damas de compañía de algunas de las muchas de las otras grandes familias.

¿Pero qué era lo que hacía que escogieran a esta muchacha sobre todas las demás mujeres para ser mi dama de compañía? Seguro que las otras tendrían mucha más experiencia, tal vez mi marido la escogió por ser joven y se le ocurrió que podríamos llevarnos bien.

Cuando terminó de arreglar mi habitación rompió el silencio.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Por ahora no, gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

Se inclinó y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quede sola en el gran cuarto, extraño a mi antigua dama de compañía; era una mujer alegre, procedente de los países nórdicos, a veces era la única que me soportaba cuando hacía alguna de mis rabietas, y también era mi confidente.

Desde que contraje nupcias no la veo, ni a ella ni a mis padres. En ocasiones veía a mi hermana, al parecer tan pronto como me case el menor de los hermanos Beilschmidt fue a pedir su mano. Claro, ella no podía casarse siendo yo soltera.

No me molesta que lo haga a la corta edad de los dieciséis, lo que me encoleriza es aquel prometido suyo. Ludwig Beilschmidt, un prusiano alto y fornido, muy frío y serio a mi parecer.

No estoy segura de que es lo que habrán pensado mis padres sobre la relación de Felicità con este alemán, a mi me parece inconcebible, ya que desde siempre he sentido aversión sobre los germanos. Pero no puedo hacer nada, mis padres han dado su aprobación y dentro de poco será su fiesta de compromiso, algo bueno que saldrá de eso es que podre verlos, si no es que están muy ocupados ese día, la excusa que han dado para no ir a visitarme después de mi boda.

Supongo que después de haberme obligado a casarme con este hombre, cuatro años mayor que yo, no se atreven a mirarme a la cara.

Llamaron a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta permitiendo que Guadalupe hiciera aparición en la habitación.

-La cena está servida, señorita.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

Hace una reverencia una vez más, aquello me molesta. Aada había dejado de hacer eso hace años ya que después de tanto tiempo juntas ya teníamos la suficiente confianza y le pedí que dejara de hacerlo.

La cena fue incomoda, como supuse, ya que sólo estábamos él y yo en ese gran comedor.

Como desearía que por lo menos mis suegros estuvieran aquí, ellos hacían que los momentos en que estábamos juntos fueran más amenos, ya que eran muy amables conmigo, después de todo creo que les agradaba, ya que si no fuera así no me habrían escogido como la esposa de su hijo.

Tras algunos intentos por comenzar una conversación por parte de él entró una de las sirvientas con una bandeja y una carta en ella, como era de suponer se trataba de correspondencia para mi marido.

Yo no tenía ninguna amiga que pudiera escribirme, no sólo porque a pocas jóvenes se les enseñara a leer y a escribir, si no porque nunca pude hacerme de una ya que mi humor no me lo permitía, y encima todos preferían convivir con mi hermana antes que conmigo.

Mi esposo tomó el sobre de la bandeja y miro el nombre del autor de la carta.

_-Gilbert Beilschmidt-_

-La leeré después, gracias- la mujer reverenció y se marchó.

Se guardo el trozo de papel en el saco; pronto terminamos la comida y agradecimos los alimentos a la cocinera. Después de esto me levante de la mesa y antes de que pudiera marcharme él me impidió la huida.

-¿No le gustaría ir a dar un paseo nocturno?

-Me encantaría, pero hoy fue un día algo ajetreado por la mudanza y estoy algo cansada, creo que iré a asearme y después a dormir.

-Ya veo. Que descanse bien.

-Muchas gracias, le deseo lo mismo. Ahora con su permiso me retiro- me despedí y me marche del lugar.

Tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver melancolía en su sonrisa, no me resultaba raro que me sonriera a pesar de todo.

Desde que lo conocí me pude dar cuenta de que es un hombre que sonríe ante todo, ni siquiera estar atado de por vida a una persona que no ama le quita la sonrisa.

Incluso el día de nuestra boda mostro una gran sonrisa, una de las más radiantes que le he podido admirar, tal vez porque se supondría que era uno de los días con más dicha de nuestras vidas, así que yo también intenté parecer alegre por ello.

Para mi suerte me topé con una de las mujeres del servicio en el pasillo.

-Ah, disculpe. ¿Podrían preparar agua caliente para asearme?

-Claro señorita-una reverencia.

-Y por favor pídale a Guadalupe que vaya a mi habitación.

-Entendido señorita. Con su permiso- otra reverencia más.

Este nuevo lugar me resulta molesto y hostil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que les dije que actualizaría ayer, pero se fue la luz ayer -.- así que hoy estuve transcribiendo como loca.

* * *

Desearía que con el carruaje tuviéramos la misma situación que con la habitación, no tener que compartirlo, pero debemos hacerlo para que no corran los chismes y habladurías.

Odio mi matrimonio, odio ser la primogénita, odio ser mujer. Si no fuera mujer no hubiera tenido la necesidad de casarme con este hombre, aunque si tan sólo tuviera un hermano varón esto podría haber salido mejor.

Después de tanto tiempo de recorrido por fin llegamos a nuestro destino; el carruaje se detuvo y salí tan rápido como pude.

Me recibió mi hermana, en cuanto baje del carruaje corrió hacia mí para abrazarme.

-_Sorella_, me alegra verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar? ¿Todo va bien por allá?

-Tranquila Felicità, déjame parar bien los pies sobre la tierra antes de bombardearme con tantas preguntas.

-Vee~. Te extraño tanto-volteó la mirada hacia mi marido-. ¿Podría llevármela por un momento?

-Por supuesto. Es tu hermana, no puedo prohibirles estar juntas-le dedicó una sonrisa a mi hermana.

Tal vez no como tal, pero llevarme hasta la cima del cerro ha sido una forma de prohibírmelo.

-Vee~. Muchas gracias y con su permiso- me llevó del brazo hasta la casa y después a su habitación.

-_Sorella_, me alegra tanto que vinieras.

-Aunque no me agrade el novio no puedo faltar a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana.

-Debes conocer a Lud, veras que en realidad es muy buena persona.

-Hum… Eso está por verse.

-¿Estás planeando algo malo? ¿Acaso quieres probarlo?

-No, no estoy tramando nada, y definitivamente voy a probarlo, no voy a permitir que mi hermana de case con cualquiera.

-Vee~.

-Y por cierto, ¿cómo está Aada?

-Bien, supongo. Después de que te fueras la enviaron a la cocina y no la veo muy seguido.

-Ya veo.

Se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y entró mi Madre, fue corriendo a abrazarme.

-Chiara, mi niña. Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

-Supongo que hoy no estás ocupada- mi tonó fue bastante acusador.

-Lamento no haber podido ir a verte, te he extrañado tanto. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Por dieciocho años te tuve siempre a mi lado, hasta que llegó el esperado día de tu boda.

-¿Esperado?

-Sí. Me alegra tanto que ahora estés con un buen hombre.

Al parecer a ella no le importa que no lo ame, que sea completamente infeliz en ese lugar tan solitario y apartado.

Aada apareció por la puerta.

-Señora, la necesitan en la sala.

-Muchas gracias. Creo que te veré un poco más tarde hija.

Salió de la habitación y resonaron sus pisadas por las escaleras. Mire a Aada por unos segundos y sonreí.

-Felicità, ¿podrías dejarnos hablar a solas?

-Vee~. Claro _sorella_\- salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Me quede mirándola por un minuto, después me lancé a sus brazos y rompí en llanto. Ella me acarició el cabello.

-¿Cómo ha estado señorita?

-Estoy en un verdadero infierno.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no lo amo, me ha llevado hasta un enorme y solitario lugar en la cima del cerro, me ha alejado de mi familia.

-¿Y no ha pensado que podría llegar a tenerle afecto a su marido?

-No puedo, no puedo sentir nada por él sabiendo que sólo estamos atados el uno al otro porque a nuestros padres les parecía conveniente.

-Ya niña. Seguro que no estará sola, puede que logre llevarse bien con su nueva dama de compañía, tal como lo hizo conmigo.

-Yo no quiero llevarme bien con ella, yo quiero tenerte a ti como mi dama de compañía, quiero estar con mi familia.

-Dicen que cuando más obscura está la noche más cerca está el amanecer, ya vera que pronto encontrara la felicidad de alguna manera.

-…-y seguía sollozando aún abrazada a la mujer.

-Ya verá que las cosas mejoraran.

-A veces quisiera llevar una vida como la tuya, sin tener sin tener que preocuparme por el que dirá la sociedad de mí, si soy alguien refinada, el poder escoger a la persona con la que quiero estar.

-Ya no llore niña, su familia y su esposo se preguntaran el por qué de su llanto.

-No puedo parar.

-Entonces tratemos de cambiar el tema. ¿Le parece?

-Está bien… ¿Cómo ha estado tu esposo Berwald?

-Excelente, aunque tenga que cargar cosas pesadas se mantiene sano.

-¿Y el pequeño Peter?

-De maravilla. El señor Rómulo se ha ofrecido a enseñarle a leer y escribir. Ya pronto cumplirá los seis años.

-Me alegro Aada.

Llamaron a la puerta y rápidamente me separé de Aada para secarme las lágrimas.

-¿Sí?

Mi hermana abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-_Sorella_, te está buscando el señor Fernández.

-Dile que enseguida voy.

-Vee~. Claro.

Cerró la puerta nuevamente.

-Ahora muéstrele una gran sonrisa a su esposo-me pidió.

-Lo intentare.

Salimos de la habitación y yo me encaminé a buscar a mi cónyuge. Cuando por fin lo encontré él estaba entablando una conversación con mi padre.

-Chiara, hija-mi padre me apretujó entre sus brazos.

-_Ciao_ padre.

-Me alegra verte hijita.

-A mí también me alegra verte,

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente- le mentí dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Es emocionante verte, pero ahora debo irme, estamos muy ocupados con la fiesta de tu hermana.

-Lo entiendo.

-Muchas gracias hija- me besó la frente y se marchó dejándome sola con ese hombre.

Me giré para encararlo.

-¿Me buscaba?

-No era nada importante, sólo quería saber dónde te encontrabas.

-Pues ahora me encuentro junto aquí.

Se quedó callado por un momento, mirándome a los ojos, aparte la mirada ya que no podía quedarme mirando esos ojos verdes por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- me preguntó y con una mano me levanto la barbilla.

-No, nada.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde- me soltó y pasó su mano a mi cabello para revolvérmelo.

En la fiesta se podían apreciar los largos vestidos, con sus faldas ondeando, moviéndose al compás de la música.

Y yo… yo estaba sentada, reacia a bailar con mi esposo.

A mi lado se encontraba sentada una joven rubia de complexión menuda, no era alguien que llamara mucho la atención ya que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó y me dio un gran sobresalto cuando me percaté de su presencia.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-Madeline Williams. ¿Puedo preguntar por el suyo?

-Chiara Vargas.

-¿No es usted la esposa del señor Fernández?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué no está con él en la pista de baile?

-No es mucho de mi gusto bailar. ¿Y usted por qué no está en compañía de algún caballero?

-No suelo llamar mucho la atención, así que escasamente alguno muestra interés en mi compañía.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es su edad?

-Recientemente he cumplido los dieciséis años de edad.

Mi esposo salió de entre la multitud y fue hacia nosotras.

-Chiara, ¿podrías acompañarme por un momento? Quisiera presentarte a alguien.

-Claro- me volví a la chica-Fue un placer hablar con usted.

-Con su permiso- le dijo mi esposo.

-Propio- respondió ella.

Nos alejamos dejando a la chica atrás. Divisé a dos personas, uno era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, un hombre que anteriormente me había pretendido, pero parecía sólo haberlo hecho para fastidiar, el otro era un albino, a éste lo había visto con anterioridad, sólo sabía que era el primer hijo de la familia Beilschmidt, el hermano mayor del que sería mi cuñado.

-Gilbert, Francis.

-¿Si _mon ami_?

-¿Sucede algo _freund_?

-Quería que conocieran a Chiara, como ya saben ahora es mi esposa.

-Claro, como olvidar a la novia de la más _magnifique _boda.

-Me parece que ya habías conocido a Francis con anterioridad.

-Así es.

-El es Gilbert Beilschmidt, el primogénito de su familia.

-Un gusto señorita Vargas- estrechó mi mano.

-Lo mismo digo-que gran mentira.

-Es un placer verla _mademoiselle _Chira- el francés tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Kesesesese. Mídete Francis, recuerda que ahora es una mujer casa.

Antonio se comporto posesivo y me acercó a él rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Lo siento, no es mi intención sobre pasarme, sólo es un habitual gesto francés.

-Kesese, como no.

Por detrás de nosotros pasó otra joven pareja.

-Ah, Roderich, señorita Hérderváry.

-Buenas noches Antonio-lo saludó el hombre.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Excelente.

-Recientemente me he enterado de su compromiso.

-Ya pronto celebraremos la fiesta.

-Me alegro por ustedes. ¿Y usted como ha estado con esto señorita Hérderváry?

-Oh, por favor dígame Elizabeta, y me siento de maravilla.

Miente, lo sé porque yo hacía exactamente lo mismo, seguro también es un matrimonio arreglado.

Hay miradas incomodas entre los prometidos y Gilbert Belschmidt.

Seguro no es nada más que la rivalidad entre familias, desde siempre las familias Hérderváry y Edelstein han tenido aversión con la familia Beilschmidt.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mi padre llamó la atención de los invitados y anunció que los prometidos bailarían al centro de la pista. Mi esposo me tendió la mano y yo sin más acepto que me guie a la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a danzar alrededor de los prometidos, junto con varias otras parejas, entre ellas Edelstein y Hérderváry, también puedo ver a dos hermanos Beilschmidt bailando juntos, Gilbert y María.

Cuando terminó el baile me aleje de mi marido y pasé al lado de un grupo de jóvenes de entre la edad de mi hermana y la mía.

-Esa es la esposa del señor Antonio.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya casado con esa?

-Dicen que es un matrimonio acordado por los padres.

-Otros dicen que él fue a pedir la mano por voluntad propia, propia conveniencia.

-¿Quién podría casarse con alguien así?

-Por eso está más que claro que no fue más que interés.

-Sí. ¿De qué otra forma podría pedir la mano de una de estas muchachas?

-Tal vez Felicità en realidad sí es buen partido, es alegre y cariñosa, pero esa Chiara no tiene ninguna gracia.

Trate de ignorar sus comentarios y seguí caminando, salí al jardín para sentarme en una de las bancas.

Aún así sus habladurías vinieron hasta mi cabeza si n que pudiera apartarlos de mi pensamiento.

¿Y si en realidad si hubiera pedido mi mano? ¿O qué tal si pidió casarse con mi hermana y no le quedo más remedio que casarse conmigo ya que me encontraba soltera?

Seguro que eso era. ¿Por qué todos siempre la preferían a ella?

No pude evitar que una lagrima se me escaparan hasta en un matrimonio por interés preferían a mi hermana.

Sentí como ponían un abrigo sobre mis hombros y me voltee para encarar a la personas. ¿Quién más que mi esposo?

-Con tanto frío puedes pescar un refriado- se fijó en las pocas lagrimas de mis ojos-¿Te ha sucedido algo?

-Eh… No, sólo ha sido un bostezo, creo que ya me he fatigado.

-Deberías ir a la cama entonces.

-Gracias, eso hare.

Lo que menos quería era eso; como estábamos en la casa de mis padres teníamos que fingir que dormir juntos era algo del diario, pero con tal de quitármelo de encima…

Les anuncie a mis padres que me retiraría y fui a la que era mi habitación antes de casarme.

Cuando me metí en la cama el sueño no acudía a mí.

Pasadas ya algunas horas yo seguía rodando por la cama, hasta que escuché que venían por el pasillo, cerré los ojos y trate de que mi respiración sonara más profunda y relajada.

Se abrió la puerta de la alcoba y entro mi esposo, no tardó mucho en alistarse y entrar a la cama, se acercó a mí y me besó la frente, después me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me acercó a él.

¿Qué creía que hacia? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía ser el remplazo de mi hermana?


	3. Chapter 3

Estar en el balcón leyendo se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, afortunadamente me habían enseñado a leer y escribir, así cuando mi esposo me veía sosteniendo un libro tenia la consideración de interrumpirme.

Se escuchó que un carruaje se detuvo frente a nuestra residencia y me encontré con que mi esposo recibía a Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Señorita Chiara, hoy se ve radiante-me estrechó la mano.

-¿Por qué no vamos dentro Gil?

-Claro _freund._

De todas las personas en este mundo los mejores amigos de mi marido tenían que ser el albino patatero y el francés pervertido.

Fui a la biblioteca para encerrarme ahí, perdí la noción del tiempo y pronto Itzel entró a buscarme.

-Señorita, la cena está servida.

-Muchas gracias.

-Con su permiso señorita- dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Espera un momento por favor.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?

-Desde que llegue aquí has sido muy respetuosa conmigo, sin embargo… el que hagas reverencias se me hace algo excesivo, ya que eres mi dama de compañía estaremos mucho tiempo juntas, así que creo que podemos desarrollar la confianza como para pediste que dejes de hacerlo por favor.

-¿Está segura señorita?

-Completamente.

-Dejare de hacerlo si así lo desea.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho.

-¿Tiene algo más que decirme?

-Por ahora no, gracias.

-Con su permiso-salió tímidamente pero sin una reverencia.

Esto de alguna manera me alegró.

Me dirigí al comedor y al llegar me di cuenta de que desafortunadamente Beilschmidt seguía aquí.

-Chiara, esta noche Gilbert reposara aquí.

Genial, ahora tendré que dormir en compañía del tarado de mi esposo.

-No hay problema.

El albino me sonrío y el que yo intentara devolverle la sonrisa pareció molestarle a Fernández. Baya que era muy posesivo, después de todo soy la llave para apoderarse de la fortuna de mi familia.

Al sentarnos a la mesa mi marido y su amigo comenzaron una conversación, de la que realmente a mi no me interesaba nada.

-Y bien señorita Chiara, ¿por qué no me haba de usted?- el albino trataba de incluirme en la conversación-. Su belleza resalta con la escasa luz de las velas, no puede ser que no tuviera algún pretendiente antes de…

Pareciera que recibió una patada en la pantorrilla por parte de mi esposo.

-A decir verdad no los tuve, y si ahora los tengo no estoy enterado. Tampoco es como si eso debiera interesarme ahora que estoy casada.

-Ya veo. ¿Ni siquiera cuando estaba soltera?

-Nunca presté gran atención a eso.

-Seguro debe tener a muchos admiradores ocultos entre las sombras-por alguna razón intentaba suprimir su risa.

-¿Ocultos entre las sombras?

-Sí, ya sabe, de aquellos que la observan desde la lejanía o actúan anónimamente, casi acosadores.

Al parecer recibió otra patada por debajo de la mesa.

Trate de rememorar algunas ocasiones en las que recibía presentes por parte de alguien anónimo, pero decidí no mencionarlas.

-A decir verdad nunca he notado algo así.

-¿Está segura?

-Por completo.

Mi esposo intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

-¿Y qué nos cuentas tú, Gilbert? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Hay alguna joven en especial que llame tu atención?

-No, aún no hay nadie en especial, pero pronto la encontrare; claro que será muy difícil encontrar a alguien tan hermas e inteligente como usted señorita Chiara. Mi amigo es muy afortunado por tenerla como esposa.

Para mi desgracia es muy fácil hacer que me sonroje y ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que me encontraba completamente roja.

Me apresuré a terminar mi cena y me retiré rápidamente.

Ni siquiera sabía porque me había sonrojado, sólo eran halagos de mi molesto concuño, ni siquiera me agradaba y mucho menos me atraía.

Itzel me cepillaba el cabello para después peinarlo en trenzas y que pudiera ir a dormir. Mi marido entró y se sentó en la cama. Cuando Itzel terminó dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

-Con su permiso señorita- estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia y se detuvo de golpe.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

-Muchas gracias.

Al escuchar esa pequeña risa mi marido volteó a verme algo sorprendido, tal vez era algo de esperarse ya que nunca me había visto hacerlo.

Itzel se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo cuando paso junto a mi esposo.

-Con su permiso señor- a él si le dio una reverencia.

-Propio.

Fernández le dedicó una gran sonrisa e Itzel le respondió con una más tímida.

¿Qué era lo que se traían esos dos? ¿Tendrían algún amorío?

Si era así sólo necesitaría pruebas para conseguir mi libertad.

Itzel salió dejándonos solos, él se acercó y me tendió algo.

-Esto ha llegado para ti.

-Muchas gracias- lo tome y leí lo que decía el sobre.

_~De: Kiku Honda_

_Para: Chiara Vargas~_

* * *

**Pues aquí está el capitulo tres, es cortito, el próximo ya sera un poco más largo y tendrá muchas más cursileria (~°u°)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que tarde mucho u.u, ni siquiera conteste los reviews que me dejaron y me disculpo por ello, les agrasco que los hayan dejado y la proxima vez los contestare.**

* * *

POV Antonio

El carruaje de mi amigo se detuvo frente a mí y como siempre salió rápidamente.

-Antonio, _mein freund._

-Hola Gilbert.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya intimaron?

-No, aún no.

-Vaya que eres lento.

En ese momento se escuchó el taconeo de los zapatos de Chiara y me contuve de decir algo, mientras Gilbert se acercó a ella.

-Ah, señorita Chiara, hoy se ve realmente radiante estrechó su mano.

Con ese acto se acercó demasiado a ella, aunque yo ya sabía que lo hacía por fastidiarme no pude evitar ponerme celoso.

-¿Por qué no vamos adentro Gil?- le di un empujón en la espalda.

-Claro. Kesese-mi amigo trataba de no burlarse de mi conducta celosa.

Entramos y Chiara se aparto para perderse entre los pasillos, supuso que iría al balcón, ya que últimamente le gustaba pasar su tiempo en ese lugar. Gilbert y yo fuimos a mi estudio.

-Veo que sigue sin mostrar algún interés en tu persona- comenzó mi amigo.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-¿Hacer de qué?

-Pues para conquistarla, digo, aunque ya estén casados tienes que hacer algo con respecto a eso, ni siquiera te ha cumplido en la cama.

-Eso no lo es todo.

-Tal vez no, pero seguro quieres tener hijos, y ella no accederá así como así.

-Tienes razón, pero desde que llegamos la noto aún más distante.

-Tal vez sea que la alejaste muy pronto de su familia… y de la civilización.

-¿Tú crees? Pero si hice que construyeran este castillo para que se sintiera bien.

-Y estoy seguro de que cualquier mujer estaría encantada con este lugar, pero está un poco… um… tú sabes, lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-Consiéntela, llévala a pasear, pasa más tiempo con ella, vayan a visitar a su familia, una sesión de compras en la ciudad, tal vez así te ganes su corazón.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Sí. Dices que no te has acercado a ella por falta de comunicación, trata de conocerla más, no sabes mucho sobre ella.

Tocaron levemente la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Adelante.

Entró una de las mujeres del servicio.

-Ha llegado correspondencia, señor- me tendió un sobre.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso señor- dio una reverencia y salió.

Leí lo que estaba escrito en el sobre.

_~De: Kiku Honda_

_Para: Chiara Vargas~_

-La envía Honda para Chiara. ¿Qué querrá?

-Ni idea. Si tú no lo sabes yo menos.

-Ya se la daré después- me la guarde en el saco-. ¿Y cómo han ido las cosas en tu relación?

-Siguen igual. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Eli está comprometida con Edelstein y no hay de otra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nos seguiremos viendo a hurtadillas.

-¿Y si los descubren?

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda y la de Francis. Si nos vemos aquí no habría mucho problema, tus sirvientes son discretos.

-¿Y si Chiara los ve?

-La convences de que no diga nada.

-¿Crees que pueda?

-Claro. Y si no debes de imponer tu autoridad, ella es tu esposa y debe cumplir tus exigencias.

-¿Debería de ser duro con ella?

-Sólo un poco, para que no te pierda respeto, y oye… ¿tan desesperado estás como para usar mi visita para dormir junto a ella?

-Sí, ya sé que es un poco patético, pero… ya no se me ocurre nada para acercarme a ella.

-Está bien _meun freund._

-Te lo agradezco que te quedes esta noche.

Nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos, pero esta vez fue para anunciarnos que la cena estaba servida.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y esperamos la llegada de mi adorada Chiara.

-Chiara, esta noche Gilbert reposara aquí.

Titubeo un poco y después habló.

-No hay problema.

Mi amigo le sonrío y ella le devolvió el gesto, no pude evitar que los celos volvieran a mí al verla sonriendo, yo nunca había logrado ni una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos sentamos frente a la mesa y comencé una conversación con mi amigo a la que ella no parecía prestar atención, aún así Gilbert hizo un intento por incluirla.

-Y bien señorita Chiara, ¿por qué no me habla de usted?-ella permaneció callada-. Su belleza resalta con la escasa luz de las velas, no puede ser que no tuviera algún pretendiente antes de…

Le di una patada por debajo de la mesa, él sólo lo hacía para molestarme recordándome todo ese tiempo en el que no me atrevía a acercarme a ella.

-A decir verdad no los tuve, y si ahora los tengo no estoy enterado. Tampoco es como si eso debiera interesarme ahora que estoy casada.

-Ya veo. ¿Ni siquiera cuando estaba soltera?

-Nunca presté gran atención a eso.

Pero claro que los hubo, aunque ella no lo notara ahí estaban, inclusive entre esos se encontraba mi amigo Francis que sólo lo hacía para sacarme de quicio.

-Seguro debe tener a muchos admiradores ocultos entre las sombras-Gilbert seguía insistiendo.

-¿Ocultos entre las sombras?

-Sí, ya sabe, de aquellos que la observan desde la lejanía o actúan anónimamente, casi acosadores.

Le di otra patada en la espinilla, al parecer su objetivo era que Chiara se diera cuenta de que yo era el "casi acosador" que le enviaba obsequios a cada momento.

-A decir verdad nunca he notado algo así-fue lo que respondió.

-¿Está segura?

-Por completo.

¿Cómo puede no recordar todas aquellas ocasiones? Estoy seguro de que le envié los suficientes obsequios para que recordara que alguien la admiraba, pero seguro que para ella era algo sin importancia.

-¿Y qué nos cuentas tú, Gilbert? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Hay alguna joven en especial que llame tu atención?-le pregunté para hacerlo recordar su estado actual.

-No, aún no hay nadie en especial, pero pronto la encontrare; claro que será muy difícil encontrar a alguien tan hermas e inteligente como usted señorita Chiara. Mi amigo es muy afortunado por tenerla como esposa.

Y vaya que lo soy, aunque me molesto el que mi amigo le coqueteara ese sentimiento se fue al verla sonrojada, era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en mi vida, sus mejillas rojas e iluminadas por la vergüenza.

Tras esto ella se apresuro a terminar su cena y se retiró.

-Vaya encanto de esposa que tienes. Kesesesese~.

-¿Cómo es que lograste que se sonrojara así? En todo este tiempo yo no lo he logrado ni una sola vez.

-Eso es porque se trata del _awesome _yo.

-Pfff. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?

-Ni idea _freund._

Terminamos la cena y nos levantamos para encaminarnos hasta las habitaciones, nos despedimos y nos separamos para descansar después de un largo día. Al entrar en la habitación vi que Lupita le cepillaba el cabello; cuando terminó dejó el cepillo en el tocador, yo tomé asiento a la orilla de la cama.

-Con su permiso señorita.

Escuche a Chiara soltar una pequeña risita, por lo que me gire inmediatamente y la encontré sonriendo levemente. Lupita comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo cerca de mí.

-Con su permiso señor- hizo una reverencia.

-Propio- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo pero de forma tímida y salió.

¡Sí! Estaban logrando llevarse bien.

Me levanté y fui hacia ella para entregarle el sobre de antes.

-Esto ha legado para ti.

-Muchas gracias- lo tomó y lo guardó.

**Quiero aclarar algo: En este capitulo Antonio se refiera a alguien como "Lupita" ese alguien es Itzel, decidí cambiarle el nombre a Guadalupe debido a la época en la que se encuentra ambientada (1775-1776) ya que por esos tiempo esa clase de nombres estaba mal debido al proceso de evangelización que empezó desde el inicio de la conquista. Y bueno "Lupita" por que entre ellos hay lazos de amistad que más tarde explicare. **

**Más tarde editare los otros capítulos para cambiar el nombre**


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Chiara! Chiara ¿Chiara?- la molesta voz de mi marido me llamaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Hoy vendrá la señorita Herdevary y quisiera que pasaras tiempo con ella ya que también vendrá Gilbert y no podre atenderla.

-Entiendo. Yo atenderé a la señorita Herdevary.

-Te lo agradezco- me revolvió el cabello y me beso en la frente.

Después de eso dio la vuelta y se retiró para dejarme sola en el balcón.

¿Y que se suponía debía hacer con Herdevary? Yo no sé mucho sobre materia de hombres, si acaso sabré un poco sobre la moda y las artes.

Pronto llegó el carruaje de Herdevary y ella bajó.

-Antonio, señorita Vargas-se veía bastante alegre-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y cómo has estado tú?

-Exelente.

-Lamento no poder atenderte por ahora, veras que tengo un poco de trabajo, pero con gusto te atenderá Chiara.

-No habrá mayor problema, le agradeceré mucho a la señorita Vargas por darme algo de su tiempo- me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Entonces creo que no tendré nada de qué preocuparme- volteó a mirarme.

-Muy bien- me pasó una mano por el cabello.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la parte de arriba, donde se encontraba el jardín.

-Con su permiso, señoritas-se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla para comenzar a alejarse.

Se le daba bien fingir eso de la pareja feliz.

Llegamos al jardín y a la señorita Herdevary parecía gustarle la vista.

-Vaya lugar, su esposo le ha construido un palacio. Seguro se a esforzado mucho en hacer esto para usted.

-¿Usted cree?

-Por supuesto. La verdad es que usted tiene un encanto de esposo, es por eso que no me sorprende que la tenga como a una reina.

-No es para exagerar.

-Sólo piénselo. No todas tienen la fortuna de encontrar a un hombre que la ame tanto como a usted.

Si tan sólo supiera que esto es un infierno para mí; si no me equivoco, su matrimonio al igual ha sido arreglado, así que pronto sabrá por lo equivocada que estaba.

-¿Y cómo va compromiso con el señor Edelstein?

-Eh… mu… muy bien.

-Y… cuénteme señorita Herdevary ¿Qué es de su gusto? ¿Tiene aficiones o pasatiempos?

-Me gusta ir a mirar duelos de esgrima.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y usted, señorita?

-Dedico mis tiempos libres a leer y también me gusta orar a Dios.

-Dígame, señorita Vargas… ¿Cómo es la vida de casada?-se le notaba un poco distante.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque ya pronto tendré que contraer matrimonio con Roderich Edelstein, y no sé lo que me depara el matrimonio.

Al parecer la pone nerviosa la boda, pero no son los nervios de una novia emocionada, son los de una mujer sin escapatoria a ese compromiso, con miedo.

-Supongo que si usted no lo ama y ya que no ha sido más que un matrimonio arreglado le podrá parecer un verdadero infierno…- respondí sin pensar y note que se sorprendía-. Pero también puede resultarle una alegría, como es mi caso.

-¿Cree que con el tiempo se pueda desarrollar amor hacia esa persona?

-Por supuesto- respondí sonando completamente segura.

Aunque fuera una mentira lo hice para intentar apaciguar sus miedos, no quería arruinarle la vida y esperanzas antes de tiempo.

-¿Y olvidar a alguien más?

-Creo que… en cuanto a eso, usted le está preguntando a la persona equivocada.

Una de las mujeres del servicio se acercó a nosotras.

-Señoritas, es hora de la comida.

-Muchas gracias, enseguida bajamos. Puede retirarse.

-Con su permiso-hizo una molesta reverencia y se marchó.

-Sera mejor que vayamos.

-La sigo, señorita Vargas.

Cuando llegamos al comedor ya estaban mi molesto esposo y su amigo Gilbert Beilschmidt sentados a la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, seño Beilschmidt- salude.

-Buenas tardes Chiara.

Continuación fue Herdevary quien saludo y el hombre le respondió, ella parecía estar reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Durante toda la comida ambos invitados no hicieron más que dirigirse miradas, no era algo normal, me parecía que algo se traían eso dos, y estaba más que segura de que estaba relacionado con lo que me había preguntado ella anteriormente.

Pronto terminamos la comida y Herdevary y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca. Yo no podría dejar de sentir curiosidad en cuanto lo ocurrido en la comida. ¿Debía comenzar a sentir compasión por ella? No iba a quedarme callada y a esperar a los cotilleos; tenía la oportunidad de saberlo toda por la boca de misma involucrada y no iba dejar pasar esto.

-Dígame, señorita Herdevary, ¿es Gilbert Beilschmidt el hombre por el cual me ha preguntado lo de hace rato?

Se sobresalto mucho al escuchar mi pregunta, y se puso evidentemente nerviosa.

-¿Cómo se ha percatado? Le ruego que no se lo cuente a nadie, como ya sabe esto podría arruinar mi compromiso.

-No se preocupe, no mencionare nada a nadie, pero quisiera saber qué es lo que se traen entre manos. Si me cuenta, en cambio le daré todo mi apoyo.

-¿En verdad?

-Absolutamente en serio.

Decidí hacerlo ya que sé lo que es estar atada a alguien a quien no quieres, aunque no es como que apoye el adulterio, simplemente quiero que las cosas salgan bien para esta pobre mujer.

¿Que creían? ¿Que ya me había muerto? ¡Pues algo parecido! Pero ya reviví :v

Debido a que dos de mis profes me reprobaron en la prepa no pude entrar este año a la uni u.u pero eso me deja más tiempo libre, así que es mi intención continuar transcribiendo está historia


	6. Chapter 6

A mi marido se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de ir a visitar a sus padres.

En verdad que no tengo ni la mínima idea de que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de este hombre, primero me lleva hasta ese lugar en lo más alto de un cerro y después me trae de visita a la ciudad para que, según él, no me sienta alejada.

Llegamos a la casa de sus padres y nos dieron una calurosa bienvenida, en especial mi suegra, que se acerca para abrazarme y después inspeccionarme de pies a cabeza.

-Pero que bien te ves, niña. Espero que mi hijo te haya cuidado perfectamente, te ves tan fina y delicada que parece que en cualquier momento te romperás.

-Sí, será mejor que mi muchacho no haya permitido que te pasara nada, o se las verá con nosotros- interrumpió mi suegro.

-Me ha cuidado perfectamente- les respondí.

-No espero menos de mi muchacho- el señor le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a mi esposo.

-Vayamos dentro, querida- mi suegra me llevaba del brazo.

-Por favor háganse cargo del equipaje- mi marido dio la orden a los hombres del servicio.

Al menos ahora no estaba sola, Itzel había venido con nosotros.

-Pero que bello rostro tienes, mi niña- mi suegra me hacía un montón de cumplidos-. ¿Cómo es que de entre tantos pretendientes te casaste con mi hijo? Vaya que fue afortunado.

Soltó una pequeña risita mientras mi suegro y mi esposo entraban.

-Vaya que Isabel tiene razón; aunque su padre sea un Adonis y su madre una Venus, el muchacho no tuvo tanta suerte-

Si nos ponemos a explicar porque termine aquí es algo muy simple, los responsables son ellos mismos junto con mis padres.

La verdad es que mi esposo tenía ciertos atributos; era un hombre alto, de piel apiñonada y ojos verdes, además de que siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa, aunque eso nunca fue suficiente para que llamara mi atención.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algún cambio?

-¿Cambio? ¿Qué clase de cambio?

-Ya sabes, querida… Aumento de peso, nauseas, antojos…

¿Me estaba preguntando si me encontraba embarazada?

Porque para su disgusto no era así, y tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes que lo fuera pronto.

-No-seguramente mi cara ahora estaba roja como un tomate.

-Oh, querida. No pierdas la calma, pasara cuando menos lo esperes- si supiera que no tenía la menor intención-. Mientras debes prepararte bien, no olvides alimentarte bien.

Pronto fue la hora del almuerzo, aunque parezca imposible se sentía mucho mejor comer acompañados de las bromas de mis suegros que con el silencio incomodo que acostumbrábamos.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi marido me propuso salir un rato, después de todo yo siempre me encontraba encerrada en aquella enorme casa, así que acepté; tal vez podría ver a algunas de las pocas personas con las que lograba relacionarme.

Al poco tiempo de haber estado caminado él se fue por su lado.

-Espero que no sea problema, pero debo ir a encontrarme con alguien ahora. Le ruego me disculpe.

-Por mí no hay problema. Estaré bien.

No me molestaba en lo más mínimo que se marchara, me encontraba más cómoda sin él cerca, prefería mil veces la compañía de Itzel; ella y yo continuamos caminando por la calles de la ciudad, hasta que casualmente nos encontramos con uno de mis conocidos, en realidad era algo más que un simple conocido. Se trataba de alguien de mucha confianza para mí.

Kiku Honda, un hombre de 20 años que venía de una tierra en Asia llamada Japón; de estatura algo baja, cabello negro y ojos rasgados, algo muy difícil de ver en lugares como la Nueva España.

-Señor Honda, me alegra verlo.

-A mi me alegra de igual manera, señorita Vargas.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Desde su boda. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-De maravilla- él podía darse cuenta por completo de que no era así, pero yo aún debía fingir-. ¿Y usted?

-Excelente. Me alegro de que su matrimonio vaya bien.

-Así es. ¿Y usted aún no ha pensado en el compromiso?

-Aún no, me estoy concentrando en mi trabajo.

Esta conversación era una simple formalidad, una pantalla; ambos estábamos enterados de la verdad mediante la correspondencia que habíamos estado intercambiando.

-¿Le ha llegado mi carta?

-Sí, pero entenderá que no tengo el atrevimiento para presentarme en la casa de sus suegros. Le ruego me disculpe.

-No hay problema. Comprendo que hay un montón de razones, además de que el cotilleo no tardaría en comenzar.

Sin que me diera cuenta mi marido se acercó a nosotros y sorprendiéndome me abrazó por la cintura para acercarme a él.

-Chiara, querida. ¿No has tenido problemas en mi ausencia?

-Claro que no.

-Menos mal.

Yo volví a la conversación con mi amigo.

-Fue un placer el haberlo visto, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea pronto.

-Yo lo espero de la misma manera, señorita.

-Hasta luego.

-_Sayonara_\- depositó un beso en mi mano y se alejó.

-Veo que no has estado sola.

-No, el señor Honda me hizo compañía.

-Me alegra que encontraras alguien con quien conversar en mi ausencia.

Se le notaba un ligero tono molesto en su voz.

Tal vez le molestase el que yo conviviera con otros hombres, pero no me importa, aunque se me acusara de algo yo también podría acusarlo de adulterio y conseguir que anulasen nuestro matrimonio. Aunque después de eso se me dificultase volver a conseguir marido no me importaría. Lo único que me importaba era mi libertad… si es que volver a estar a la merced de mis padres era libertad.

**Estuve releyendo este capitulo y como que no me gustó mucho en algunas partes, pero ya que tengo toda la historia escrita y hasta donde recuerdo algunas de ellas eran importantes no pude cambiarlo mucho. En fin, espero que ustedes les guste c: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capitulo es muy cortito, no sé porque salió así, pero espero que lo disfruten :) **

Hérderváry y Beilschmidt habían llegado por la mañana al castillo, ella con el pretexto de visitarme y él por asuntos de trabajo con mi marido.

Antonio me propuso salir a pasear, sólo accedí porque sabía que eso les daría un poco de tiempo de privacidad a Hérderváry y Beilschmidt. Si mi esposo estaba enterado de aquello no me interesaba, pero si no era así lo mejor sería intentar guardar el secreto.

Yo estaba sentada sobre el césped leyendo, él sólo estaba recostado junto a mí y estirada una mano para enredarla en mí cabello, hasta que agotó mi paciencia y sin importarme la pareja de enamorados decidí marcharme. Cerré mi libro de golpe y trate de levantarme, pero él me detuvo sujetándome por la cintura.

-Quédate un poco más.

Ignore su petición y nuevamente trate de levantarme, esta vez me lo permitió pero él se levantó conmigo. Me detuvo abrazando y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Que sea un matrimonio arreglado no quiere decir que no intentemos llevarnos bien.

Su cercanía logró que me pusiera nerviosa y rápidamente me deshice de su abrazo, él se le limitó a soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Si lo que quiere es un poco de diversión bien podría ir a buscarse una ramera y dejarme en paz.

Volví casi corriendo al interior de nuestra morada, a él no le costó mucho alcanzarme, porque aunque yo fuese rápida al momento de huir, el vestido y el terreno no me ayudaban.

Aunque tal vez tuviese razón, tal vez podríamos llevarnos mejor, tal vez fuese momento de atender a mis responsabilidades de esposa, sólo tal vez…

Entré rápidamente haciendo el mayor ruido posible para dar aviso a Beilschmidt Hérdérvary de que estábamos devuelta, seguí buscando entre las habitaciones hasta que por fin aquella joven se hizo presente.

-Lamento no haber podido darles más tiempo- me disculpé.

-Oh, no importa. Con lo que ha hecho es suficiente- tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Al parecer todo había ido bien, aunque no me quisiera imaginar que hicieron, me alegraba que al menos alguien se la pasara bien dentro de las paredes dentro de este recinto al que hacemos llamar hogar.

Aquella noche mi marido y yo tuvimos que compartir habitación, ya que había huéspedes con nosotros debíamos guardar apariencia todo el tiempo de la visita. Él insistía en salir a pasear juntos, como siempre, pero en estas circunstancias yo aceptaba; me llevaba a las faldas del cerro a caminar, de vez en cuando nos subíamos a un pequeño bote para rondar por el pequeño lago. Se limitaba a remar y a mirarme, yo no soportaba esa mirada esmeralda posada en mí por mucho tiempo, ésta siempre iba acompañada de una gran sonrisa.

Yo aún permanezco con la duda de si nuestra unión fue acuerdo mutuo de nuestros padres o sí en realidad fue a pedir la mano de Felicità y le dieron la mía debido a que sería mal visto que se casara primero mi hermana menor.

Pronto celebraríamos en el castillo una fiesta debido a mi decimonoveno cumpleaños. Yo le decía a mi marido que no era necesario hacer un gran festejo, pero él insistía argumentando que no todos los días se cumplían diecinueve años. Sólo era derroche de dinero, y tener que fingir que mi matrimonio iba de maravilla y que era tremendamente feliz.

Quiero escapar de todo, irme para siempre de aquí incluso si eso significase vivir en la miseria yo estaría dispuesta a darlo todo. Pero no tengo esperanza alguna.


End file.
